


Problem

by NastyaY



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Season/Series 01, episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyaY/pseuds/NastyaY
Summary: A little sneak peek at what was going on in Coulson's head when he found out about Ward and May.





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't believe that Coulson could be so calm about it, I wrote this drabble.

 

-Agent Ward and I have been having sex.

-I got him.

Something just blew up inside of him. Phil felt like some monster, a dangerous and enormous creature was moving, clenching his claws and scratching him from inside. Why, damn it? Why Ward? Why now? He is not that handsome, after all. Why does every woman fall for Ward, even _May_? Thank God, the agent they were looking for chose that exact moment to appear and their chase began. This gave him some time to calm down and get his emotions in check, otherwise he would have snapped and overshared his feelings. No-no-no, he doesn’t have any right to be jealous. May is not his girlfriend, she is a free woman who can date anyone she wants. A beautiful, caring, gorgeous, charming woman who deserves better than Ward. No, there is this jealousy again. He and May are just friends, he should be supportive and wish them happiness and luck. But there can’t be any relationship between field agents, right? No fraternization rule. They could endanger the mission, risk something for each other, be compromised. Who are you kidding, Phil? Admit it, already, at least to yourself. You don’t give a damn about protocols right now. The real reason it hurts like hell now is that you _love_ May. And you can’t stand the thought of someone else touching her, kissing her, making love to her. That’s why you wanna punch Ward in the face, repeatedly. And get that smug expression off his face. He can’t do it, though, he can’t show any emotions or express anything rather than frown upon this relationship as something forbidden by the protocols. He would be too obvious if he started asking May questions or, even worse, tried to talk her out of it. It is her choice. He still hopes that it’s just _sex_ , no strings attached, just to blow off some steam. He hopes that May didn’t actually _fall for_ Ward. Not now, not when they started finding their way around each other, just like old days. Not when they were rebonding after Bahrain. Not when he finally felt like he had his partner, best friend and the woman he _loved_ back. Phil wouldn’t bear the thought of _Melinda_ _loving_ Ward. Well, he would eventually put up with it, as he wanted May to be happy, but he would still be miserable and sad. Ok, enough of this rambling. It is time to put on his _Agent Coulson_ - _professional_ mask and talk to May. Oh,boy, that’s gonna be one hell of a task, pretending like it doesn’t bother him at all. She was always pretty good at reading him. He has to be better this time.

-Did uh you hear what I said in Mexico?

-What, specifically?

-About Ward and me…

-Yeah. I heard. I trust you know what you are doing. And if it’s a problem…

-I’ll end it.


End file.
